Nightmares of the future
by imfromvenus
Summary: Jennifer dreams every night of a little girl with red hair and deep green eyes and thinks nothing of it...until one night she dreams of the terrible fate that awaits Lily Potter
1. Screams in the night

**I know it's a bit confusing xD. But I'll try make my ideas a bit clearer in the next chapters. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lily Potter but I do own Jen and Lily =) sort of. Oh well, just bear with me**

Jennifer woke up screaming. Her best friend and flat mate, Lily rushed into her room still half asleep, panic etched on her face.

Jen! Jenny! What's wrong?- she shook her friend roughly but she carried on screaming.- Jennifer! What's the matter?

Her flat mate ignored her and continued to scream, sobs breaking through the scream.

Jenny…

After a while, Jennifer stopped screaming, her terrified cries turning into hopeless, confused, frightened sobs.

What the hell's wrong with you?- asked Lily for the umpteenth time.

The redhead…her husband…dead…her son…don't let him kill the boy Lily!

Lily was confused. Jen was normally the sensible one, back in high school, and later college, she had been the one who planned their homework and study schedules around the many parties and girl's nights out. But she wasn't making any sense at all now. Plus, the last words she had shrieked out had not been directed at Lily, but at the air, at some spectre only Jen could see. All in all, Jen was acting very weird.

Jenny…which redhead? You mean Sue? Or Beth?- she asked, referring to old school friends of theirs.

No, the redhead…the redhead with the green, green eyes…Lily…Lily Potter…

Lily Potter? We don't know any Lily Potter. Don't know any Potters at all come to that…

Jen's eyes went blank again and she started shaking.

No! Run! Why did you ever trust him? You should have known he'd just side with the one who could give him most in return…the biggest bully in the playground. You still have time…why don't you see him? Turn around!

Looking worriedly into Jens's deep brown eyes, Lily thought she saw a momentary flash of green light. But not as if it was reflected, as if it was inside her.

And then Jen slumped on to the bed in a dead faint.

…

**It's quite short sorry ¬¬ Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed it and please review! It means a lot =)**


	2. That bloody rat!

**Yay! The second chapter! Umm…well this chapter is one of Jen's dreams. It would have taken place a week or so before Lily and James' death. Oh well, you know the drill: I own none of the characters except Jen and Lily and maybe a few others…=)**

_The redhead sat on the sofa, watching her husband play with their baby boy. The boy had his father's messy black hair and his mother's deep green eyes. He has the most adorable laugh…and soon his parents are laughing with him._

_It's your bedtime Harry- said Lily lovingly._

_The boy's face fell, as did his father's._

_Aw, come on, Lils, I nearly got him to say James!_

_Lily laughed and looked down at her husband and her child with eyes full of love and happiness. But, almost hidden in the deep green eyes was a great sadness, a fear…a fear of the dark and everything it hides. _

_He's got to sleep James!_

_Ten more minutes. Please honey._

_Fine. But if he can't say your name by then I'm giving you up as a last cause._

_James laughed, his joyful face looking like he was a teenager, sneaking around the castle and playing pranks on everyone, again._

_Come here you- he said and pulled his wife onto the sofa beside him and their son, he kissed her before saying.- Show Momma what you said earlier Harry._

_The baby boy looked up at them and smiled._

_Lee lee- he said pointing at his mother._

_Oh!- she exclaimed- You clever little sweetie!- she took him from his father and danced around the room with him while James laughed at them._

_Unnoticed by them, a rat ran into the pool of light that spilled from the window, It watched the family for some moments before turning tail and running into the night._

Jen opened her eyes and looked around with unfocused eyes.

Stupid little rat…after everything they did for him! – she carried on cursing the rat until her muttered profanities awoke Lily.

Jen? Did you have another dream?

Lily was used to Jen's "turns" by now and slept in the same room as her friend. She also knew how to make Jen snap out of it.

Ow! What was that for?- she rubbed her cheek where her flat mate had slapped her.

You had another of those dreams. You said something about a rat…

That bloody rat! He betrayed them all! After all they did for him!

Jen…

Together, Lily and Jen were trying to fit the puzzle pieces of her dreams together. They had learnt that Lily Potter was married to James, their son was named Harry and the little boy had three "uncles": Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. The four friends (James was the fourth, named Prongs) were known as the marauders.

To their horror, they had also found out how the two lovers had died, and who had given away their hiding place and who killed them. The only thing they didn't know was why he killed them and if the boy died too.

They had seen the redhead grow up from a baby, turning into a child, then a teenager, then a young woman. They had seen her wedding, the day she found out she was pregnant, the day Harry was born…

They had also seen her friendship with Severus Snape and how it had distressed her when it ended. And they saw how she ended up falling in love with James and had a happy ever after. Until _he_ came.

The most disturbing part was that Jen saw this not from a casual observer's point of view, or from one of the "characters" point of view. No, she saw it all from a _mother's _point of view.

…

**=) Hope you liked it! If you did, please review! It means a lot! (= **

**Next chapter will be up soon, as soon as the muses visit. xD**


	3. Authors Note aka A load of nonsense

**Umm...I realised the author's note in chapter two wasn't very clear: it said it would take place a week before James and Lily died. You remember? Well, I meant the stuff that happens in the dream. The dream was like a prophecy, an image of the future whatevs. The stuff with Jen and all happens a loong time before that. If anybody did understand that, then you deserve a prize or something because rereading it, it just sounded like a load of waffle. xD **

**Next chapter'll be up soon, if you have any ideas please let me know! The muses appear to have gone on holiday... ¬¬**

**Thanks for reading! =)**


	4. A quack and a dream

**Okay, after that load of waffle, it¡s chapter 3! xD You know the drill, I only own stuff you don't recognise from the books...unfortunately...*sniff sniff*. =)**

Jen was furious. She and Lily had told her mother about her dreams and she had sent them...had sent them to a quack!

He's not a quack, Jennifer. He's a psychiatrist and he'll help you stop having these strange dreams you told me about…

I don't need a ******* _psychiatrist!_ – the contempt in her voice was obvious.- I'm not crazy! These dreams are real!

Lily stepped in before Jen could say something her mother would never forgive her for.

She's right Mrs. Jenkinson- she said, going back to how she had addressed Jen's mother in her childhood.- These aren't just random dreams, they _mean_ something. She's not going crazy and I know because last night, I dreamt of the girl too.

The two Jenkinsons looked at her incredulously.

Why didn't you tell me, Lils?- asked Jen

'Cause…what I saw, it scared me. I think we're seeing the future Jenny.

Jen's mother fainted just as the receptionist walked into the waiting room.

Miss Jenkinson?- she gasped when she saw her "patient" on the floor.

Hi- said Lily awkwardly- Err…she's not really feeling that great today so I think we'll just get her home.

She and her friend picked the unconscious lady up between them and hurried out the door.

Taxi!- called Jen as one passed in front of her.

What the hell?- breathed the driver when he saw Mrs. Jenkinson.

…

Later that day, the two friends sat at the table, pretending to eat.

This is stupid- said Jen, putting down her fork.

Lily muttered agreement and copied her flat mate.

What…what did you see…you know, in _your_ dream?

I saw you and a red-haired man on the sofa together. Right there- she said pointing to the worn, cream sofa that took up most of their living room.- You were pregnant. _Really _pregnant and you were talking quietly with the guy. Well, us three went out and this old man wearing a purple cloak came and told us to run. He was serious, you could see he was and your guy grabbed your hand and started dragging you away but I was too late and…and then everything went black.

The two girls stared at each other, Lily was very pale and Jen wasn't much better.

You mean…you _died?_

Both girls were silent and then Jen reached out to hug her friend.

We're gonna be okay…we'll work what the hell these dreams are and we'll…we'll change what happens in them.

You really think we can?- Lily's voice was full of doubt.

I'm _sure _we can- she answered, but her eyes said otherwise- We can, we _have _to.

**Confused? I'm not sure if this makes sense but what the hell. Review! =)**


End file.
